


Wrong

by underdog



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я гожусь ему в отцы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

_Я гожусь ему в отцы._

Гарри Харт не религиозен – он верит в правила этикета, жизнь джентльмена и хороший виски, но время безжалостно, оно прививает новые привычки и мысли, не оставляя порой камня на камне от прошлого то ли из вредности, то ли совершенно случайно.

Так в жизни мужчины появляется молодой человек, благодаря которому он снова чувствует себя живым, ради которого он теперь так старается еще кем-то быть.

Сам Эггзи меняется еще быстрее и значительнее. Вместо толстовок и бейсболок – сшитые на заказ костюмы и уложенные в прическу волосы, вместо крепких выражений – спокойная, уверенная улыбка, и в глазах больше нет того детского восторга – только спокойный перманентный холод.

Эггзи идеален от и до. Он молод и привлекателен, талантлив и умен, только вкусы у него странные – из всех возможных вариантов он выбирает тот, что дает ему меньше всего перспектив. По сути, он ему вообще ничего не дает. По сути, этот выбор его только разбирает на части.

Гарри Харт не религиозен, но у него есть свое персональное сверхсущество – вседающее и всепрощающее. Оно понимало каждый его взгляд, внимало молчанию, дарило заботу. Его бог не просил ничего взамен – только улыбался и нежно целовал в уголок рта.

У Гарри Харта вопреки убеждениям все же есть мантра, без которой не проходит ни один его день.

Это не просьба, не хвала – только ядовитая правда.

_Я гожусь ему в отцы._

Они живут под одной крышей, делят одну постель, проводят жизнь вместе – поначалу он думал, что лучшего ухода на покой он и представить себе не мог. Но пришла простая мысль, пришла в одно мгновение и нанесла удар туда, куда не удалось попасть даже пуле.

В одно мгновение главное благо судьбы стало ее главной издевкой.

_Я гожусь ему в отцы._

Это была преданность, благодарность, подсознательная потребность в отце – за время своих раздумий он придумал десятки объяснений решению Анвина, но тот словно и не думал сознаваться – готовил завтраки, выгуливал их мопса и продолжал настойчиво любить. Поразительное упрямство, от которого Харту разве что зубы не сводило.

_Я гожусь ему в отцы._

Он больше не дает себя касаться. Их кровать достаточно широкая, места троим бы хватило – и он убирается на один ее край, оставляя Эггзи недоумевать на другом. Просто хороший агент должен отдыхать перед каждым заданием, а ведь он хочет быть хорошим, верно?

Костюм становится пуленепробиваемым в новом смысле. Эггзи понимающе кивает, и Гарри едва сдерживает выдох облегчения – его мальчик очень хорош, конечно он все поймет.

– Я гожусь тебе в отцы, – однажды ночью он всё-таки произносит это вслух. Даже шепот в это время суток может оглушать.

Все замирает и останавливается на этом мгновении. Мужчина представляет, как на улице поднимает ураган, отделяя их от всего остального мира, как он распахивает окно в их спальне и забирает его с собой, давая парню еще один шанс.

За окном не слышно ни звука.  
Его руку накрывает чужая теплая ладонь.

– Но это не делает нас чем-то неправильным, – он слышит тихий голос совсем близко – божку надоело слушаться.

_Нас_

Поймать в темноте чужие губы не так сложно, но главное удовольствие заключается в том, что он находит в них улыбку. И бесконечное прощение.


End file.
